Bet Your Arse
by olimakiella
Summary: Steven McCormack, he has the one thing Draco will never have but a dangerous bet may change that. The stakes are high. Either he loses and leaves school or he wins and gets Steven's boyfriend. The one and only Harry James Potter. creature!fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bet Your Arse (01/02)

Rating: Overall R

Pairing: H/D

Words: 7216

Warnings: This is H/D slash. No likey no readey. Creaturefic, major protectiveness and er… FLUFF

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Written for bryoneybrynn's b'day. It's not a continuation of the previous two, but hopefully it will be just as satisfying. It's on two parts because there's a bit that's niggling me in the second half and, since she's on a sort-of hiatus, I'm not in a hurry. hehe!

Summary: Draco hates Steven McCormack, the only Hufflepuff able to get under his skin because he has the one thing Draco will never have. But he still manages to get involved in a dangerous bet that can change his life. The stakes are high. Either he loses and leaves school, or he wins McCormack's boyfriend, the one and only Harry James Potter...

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>He's doing it on purpose,<em> Draco thought, as he watched Potter lean over the bench in the stands with his arse sticking up in the air. He was handing something to his _boyfriend_. Draco rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the students slowly beginning to file out from the stands. Soon though, his eyes travelled the small distance back to the Gryffindor stands where Harry Potter was talking to Steven McCormack, the Hufflepuff seeker that just won the game. Draco wanted to snap his neck apart. A warm hand suddenly encased his own and the distraction caused him to first look down and then across at his friend.

"None of that Draco, you know how homicidal tendencies go in your family." Pansy was sipping on some light green cold drink she'd brought with her on the staunching April afternoon. She'd been drinking it for the past hour so Draco knew it was charmed to refill whenever she reached halfway. The straw was lime green, to match the drink he guessed, and she was drinking from it delicately lest she spill any on her green robes. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, vampires do tend to go a bit overboard, don't they?" Draco shut his eyes as her partner in crime spoke up from his other side. He swore they had the same tendencies as the Weasley twins to finish each other's sentences. It was bloody annoying. Merlin knew why he kept Blaise and Pansy as his friends.

Gregory leaned forward from his space behind Draco and next to Vincent. "Is there someone you want hurtin' Draco? Could we do it? You know your dad doesn't want you getting into fights anymore, you could seriously hurt somebody now." Draco dismissed all of them and dropped his head into his hands. These people were only looking out for him, he reminded himself. He just couldn't help it. Every time he saw McCormack he just wanted to squeeze and squeeze at his throat until he stopped breathing...

But... they were right. Since he'd come into his inheritance last year he'd had to stop instigating fights because, as he'd realised pretty early on, his punches – well, they really _packed_ _a_ _punch_. Not many got in his way anymore and, this time, it had nothing to do with his father. More his great, great, great, _great_-Grandfather.

"I hate him," he said looking back out at the Gryffindor stands where there was some definite snogging going on.

Blaise sighed surreptitiously glancing at the offending pair. "Yes, we know."

Draco let out a woe-is-me sigh this time and looked away. "I don't mean Potter."

Pansy smirked around her straw and took a look over at the profanity happening at the red painted stand. "Yes, _we know_."

* * *

><p>McCormack was seriously getting on his bad side. If he was in any way appealing to Draco's palate he would have taken a bite out of him by now. Of course, instead of stopping he just kept on going. And going, and going...<p>

McCormack got right up into his face by the entrance. It was well past curfew and Draco wondered at the boy's intellect especially since Draco was a Prefect. He smirked to himself and crossed his arms tuning back in to what the plebeian was barking. "People like you need to leave. You should have been expelled the night you changed."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He'd been on his way to the forest for a bite to eat when this idiot had just hollered at him from the steps. Only the knowledge that the bastard would have kept following him out there...

_Dammit, I should have kept on going_, he berated himself mentally.

"If you'll excuse me." He made to walk around him but McCormack stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Draco froze.

"I'm not done with you yet, Malfoy." Draco shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, he felt his canines elongating as his anger grew. It was against school rules for him to kill the fool but... he was _hungry_ dammit. He hadn't eaten all evening.

"Unhand me." Draco cringed even as the words came out of his mouth. _Who the hell said that anymore_?

Apparently, McCormack was thinking along the same lines. "Wow, you really are archaic." His hand, however, remained on Draco's arm. Draco really didn't want to get expelled but if McCormack didn't remove his arm, Draco was going to break it off. The anger swept up on him fast and strong but, like his father had trained him over summer, he tempered it expertly. "Do your parents speak that way too? I can just imagine your mother-"

McCormack's words were cut off seconds later when the boy was suddenly slammed into a wall. Draco, still rooted to his spot in the centre of the corridor, watched the boy fly as if in slow motion and heard his exhalation of breath. He knew instantly from the sound that at least one of his ribs was fractured. McCormack was groaning in pain but Draco hardly heard it, a keen satisfaction whirling its way through his mind and up his spine. His anger abated a little and with it his attacking stance straightened. He considered just going out to get his meal but he figured it would look bad if he just _left_ him there, appealing as it sounded.

He began walking through the corridors to the hospital wing, his need to drag the bastard behind him calling to his magic. He didn't need to look behind to know the Hufflepuff was floating along behind him.

* * *

><p>He was seriously hungry now but Pomphrey had told him to stay where he was as she called the Headmaster. Merlin, this was not his night. When Dumbledore arrived in his sweeping dressing robe, he noticed Draco's condition first and came to sit next to him. Draco was surprised. He'd thought Hufflepuff's ranked higher on Dumbledore's list of priorities.<p>

"When was the last time you ate, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked worriedly. His light brows furrowed in concern.

Draco sat up straight. Even though he'd been taught control, he was not able to withhold the gravelly sound of his voice. "Just before lunch, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and sat down next to him. "Judging from your appearance, am I right to assume you were on your way outside when this incident occurred?"

Draco knew what he must look like, his now lighter than normal eyes and extended canines would be making him look wilder right about now. Those traits usually came out when he acted purely on instinct so they would most likely be seen when he hunted or if he was angry. Draco nodded to give the Headmaster an answer. "Yes sir." He looked down to his hands. The veins that ran under the skin of his wrists stood out in stark contrast. He pulled his sleeves down to cover them.

"Young Mr. McCormack, what was he doing out of his bed, Poppy?"

Poppy Pomphrey blinked as if she hadn't thought of that before. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and then looked away. Of course no one would think to wonder about that. Draco _must_ have sought the bastard out in the, _Ugh, Hufflepuff Tower_, he thought with a wince. Oh yes, he must have dragged him from bed to the entrance hall – all so he could attack him for no bloody reason. Draco rolled his eyes. "He has not been able to tell me Dumbledore. He was unconscious when Mr. Malfoy here brought him in."

Dumbledore wandered around his thoughts for a few seconds before turning to Draco with a smile. "Hmm. Mr. Malfoy, you wouldn't happen to know how to use a Pensieve, would you?"

* * *

><p>Draco lay back in bliss on the blanket they'd spread out on the castle grounds. His fingers ran through the grass at the edges, the blades tickling the pads of his fingertips. Students from other Houses were out in the sun too, enjoying the last of it before exams began. Next week was study week and not many of them would get another chance to roam the castle grounds again. He let his eyes wonder along the plush green grass, seeing the wide berth his group had been given before shutting them again. McCormack had apparently spread it around school that Draco had attacked him. Draco, naturally, just rolled his eyes at it all and continued on with life. As Pansy put it, the fucker wasn't worth it.<p>

Daphne was combing her fingers through his hair talking to Pansy, who sat under a parasol as she leaned against a large smooth boulder she'd cushioned with a charm. Blaise was lying down on his stomach in front of Gregory and Vince who were playing a game of cards. They'd been forbidden from playing exploding snap because it had made them all jump one too many times, taking away from the serenity of the rare afternoon's peace. It was a free period after lunch for all of them, something which only happened on a Thursday but usually they always had something to do. Draco closed his eyes smiling a little at the feeling of the fingers running along his scalp. A shadow suddenly made its presence known behind his eyelids. He frowned.

The conversation had stopped too. "My, aren't we all red and crusading, today." Draco was surprised to hear Blaise's voice. He thought the boy was asleep. He certainly hadn't been part of any conversations Draco could hear.

Draco's eyes snapped open. Harry Potter stood watching him curiously with an entourage of Gryffindors behind him. Draco tilted his head to look at him properly.

"Harry wants to know why you attacked his boyfriend!" Weasley said. Draco cocked an eyebrow at the Weasel and then went back to watching Harry's face. He looked a little irritated that Ron had spoken for him, his mouth open as if he were going to say the exact same thing. Draco's eyes ran along the bunch of misfits, probably there only to solidify their claim that they didn't care who Potter dated 'as long as he was happy'. He rolled his eyes.

"Does 'Harry' have a mouth of his own or is his proxy speaking for him today?" Pansy said from under her umbrella where, yet again, she sipped at a delightfully fruity drink. This time it was sky blue. Apparently they were fruit drinks mixed with a potion to promote dieting. Draco had rolled his eyes at that. Dieting potions had come out on the market a little over a month ago. All the celebrities were using them and Pansy had decided that she would too. He'd read the ingredients that came with the green drink. Now, Draco didn't even _want_ to know what went into the blue one.

He sighed and sat up, resting on his elbows, feeling fingers fall from his scalp in the process. He'd been enjoying the nice comb through Daphne had been giving him, too. Due to the major detangling she had been doing for the past half hour, his hair fell effortlessly around his shoulders as he sat up properly and waited for Potter to speak.

"Why did you attack Steven?" Harry said lamely, knowing he sounded stupid because Ron had already asked the question. He heard Pansy snort and saw her look in the opposite direction as she shook her head at them all.

"Fucking ridiculous," Blaise said and turned his head over in his arms.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I did not attack your McCormack," he said refusing to call that waste of space anything else, anything even remotely intimate. "He made the first move. All I wanted to do was hunt. He wasn't even supposed to be out of bed."

Pansy giggled. "What do you think he could have been doing out so late, hmm?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy, don't be crass." He looked back to Potter and his merry band. "He instigated it when he started talking about my mother. If you must be a_ hypocrite,_" he stressed, because _everyone_ knew you didn't talk about Harry Potter's parents without ending up in the Infirmary, "start there to solve your problems." He stretched out once again on the blanket.

Ron scoffed. "Of course, blame the Hufflepuff."

"Don't we all?" Draco heard Blaise say and smiled. Draco even heard member of the Gryffindor Avengers snickering.

"Believe what you will," he said. "Dumbledore already has my memory of the events."

"Dumbledore?" Harry said a little lost for words.

"Heh," Draco scoffed. "Figures he wouldn't tell you _that_ slice of information. He was unconscious when the Headmaster came into the hospital wing, which is where I brought him in – by myself, mind you. People who attack you don't usually do that but I suppose he didn't tell you that either. The Headmaster saw the state I was in, because I hadn't eaten since lunch, a fact of which your boyfriend didn't care about, obviously."

"You'd think a core course like DADA covered Vampires for sole amusement, wouldn't you?" Blaise commented with his head still turned away, though it was obvious he was still very much aware of the conversation. Draco pointed to himself as if to say 'duh'.

"I told him to let me go, he would not and then he insulted my family, my mother in particular. I hit him, a fact of which I have already apologised for because I _do_ know better and honestly he just isn't worth my bother. If he wants to continue escalating rumours, let him know he can have at it. I have better things to do with my time." He got up and dusted himself off. "I think I've had enough sun for the day. I'll see you guys inside." He picked up his cloak and walked around the group of Gryffindors, heading toward the castle.

* * *

><p>"He wouldn't do that."<p>

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever Potter, it's your life. Waste it how you will." Potter had followed him up from his resting spot. Draco sighed. All he wanted was some rest. They'd called his father in to figure out what to do last night as well. He was never going to hear the end of it. The word 'control' had come up a hundred times in the conversations following. Draco just wanted to get away from it all.

Harry moved around to be in front of him, stopping Draco in his tracks.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "You do realise there is open space around you, stepping in front of me won't impede my progress."

Harry raised both eyebrows. "Wow, now that's some vocabulary." Draco actually felt himself blush. "Must mean I've begun to piss you off." Draco stopped and stared at him. "I've spent most of my school-life on your bad side, you think I won't recognise you speak differently to different people?" Harry crossed his arms. "I also realise that you could move faster than I could breathe and therefore if you wanted to, I wouldn't see you for dust." Harry smiled. "Fact of the matter is, you _still_ haven't moved."

Draco just waited. "Look, Potter. If you're here to ask the same questions all over again just fuck off, alright? _Everything_ on me already hurts because I didn't get a proper meal last night and I'm feeling very cranky because your wonder boy caused my parents to be called in to decide what to do with me. Dumbledore already took my side of events and I'm very sure that if I was deemed a 'rogue vampire who attacks innocent boys sneaking out of bed for trysts with their boyfriends' for no reason I'd have been expelled already, okay? Just leave off, I'm really tired."

Harry had begun to frown at that, but his reply was cut off when he heard, "Harry!" He turned sharply to see who was calling him.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Draco said out loud and turned away in disgust. He didn't even need to turn to see who it was.

"Harry," McCormack finally said as he reached them. He snagged Harry in a quick kiss before turning eyes of stone to Draco. "Is he bothering you?" he said gesturing with his head.

Harry went a little red around the ears showcasing he was embarrassed. "No, Steven, we were just talking." He put his hands in his pockets.

Steven nodded a little, as if he was deeming it safe enough for Harry to be there. Draco gave a mental roll of the eyes. The boy was an idiot, what the hell did Potter see in him? "Malfoy." Draco just stared at him. McCormack stepped forward in front of Harry. Their heights were relatively the same so the twit didn't seem too intimidating standing next to the brunet across the way, but, in reality, McCormack was taller than the vampire. The only comfort Draco had was that a flick of his finger could kill him if he wished it to. "Are you deaf, or don't you have manners? I just greeted you."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want, a medal?" He saw Harry roll his lips into his mouth to stifle a smile and his eyes danced at the thought of amusing him.

McCormack narrowed his eyes at him. "Weren't you supposed to stay fifty feet away from me?" he said loud enough for Harry to hear.

Draco smirked. "I'm sure you'll find Dumbledore's orders stated it the other way around, _Steven_. But, since you're with your Promised Divine, I'll leave. I need a lie down anyway."

As he turned away, he saw the narrowed gaze that followed his movements. "Bet you do. Most vampires sleep through the day to work off all the exhaustion from attacking people in the night. You shouldn't be an exception."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said and kept walking.

He could hear the informative tone Potter was using as he walked away. It was so different to Granger's, less 'know-it-all-y'. "Vampires rest during the day, they don't necessarily sleep. The books say they're meant to be nocturnal," he heard Harry say and smiled a little to himself at the fact the golden boy had studied him. "Besides, he attacked because he wasn't eating and because you insulted him, Steven. Not because he wanted to."

An irritated breath met Harry's words. "So, what? Because he couldn't get a midnight snack, he took it out on me?" McCormack chuckled. "Harry, you are very naive if you think he didn't do it because he wanted to. If that's how he is in a few hours, I'd hate to see him in a whole day."

"Steven stop it." Draco was practically at the school entrance when he realised why Potter was telling McCormack to stop so vehemently. An arm grabbed him, turning him around.

"I bet you couldn't last a day."

Draco looked down at the hand that was holding onto him. He wanted to break it off. "I see you haven't learned." He slowly took his own hand and flicked each of McCormack's fingers quickly with his own, causing the boy to shake out his hand in pain. Draco hoped he broke them. "Unlike some people and their mouths, I do have some self restraint." Harry was watching him strangely, like he'd never seen him before and Draco knew it was because his eyes had changed during the exchange. He had no control over that, this bastard always brought out his bad side.

"Oh," McCormack laughed, seeing the change in him, "prove it. Go a few days without anything and see how much _self-restraint_ you have."

Both Harry and Draco watched him like he was crazy. Did he know how dangerous that was? "Are you mad?" Harry said to him his voice lowering an octave in his anger. Draco wondered if it was wrong to be turned on by it.

McCormack wasn't watching Harry though, he was watching Draco. "Are you scared?"

Draco's face became sombre and serious. McCormack sure knew what buttons to press. He wanted to say _you wish_ but, somehow, saying that to anyone but Potter seemed unidentifiably wrong. He settled with, "What exactly is in it for me?"

The Hufflepuff opened out his arms. "Anything you want."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yes. If I win and you don't go five days, you're gone. Dumbledore won't expel you but he can't say anything if you want to leave." He was ignoring Harry's looks that told him he'd gone too far. "You don't belong here."

This was an opportunity, Draco knew, but the circumstances were way too dangerous to contemplate. He had to get McCormack to back out. Draco narrowed his eyes keenly and looked at Potter. "Fine. If I win, I get your boyfriend." He smirked waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry's face turned beet red as his mouth opened. "What!"

Draco turned his head to him as if he was only now realising he was there. "You heard me Potter. Why don't you and your Mr. Man discuss that over-"

"Done." McCormack held out his hand for Draco to shake it ignoring Harry's even louder outburst. Draco was surprised to say the least. He'd thought that was a definite deal breaker. He only realised what McCormack was thinking when he looked in his eyes. They were mocking him. He didn't think he was serious.

He thought he was bluffing. _Oh McCormack, you sad, sad bastard. If only you knew._

It couldn't be that hard, Draco thought. He could use this as an opportunity to train himself. If something ever happened to him, and he couldn't get food, he would have to go through the same thing. It was sound reasoning. Draco shook the bastard's hand, taking pleasure in the not-quite-covered grimace he saw when he nearly crushed it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry smacked the man on his chest, causing him to recoil as he held his hand.

Draco ignored them both. "We start in the morning, I presume. That means Tuesday is the day to call it?"

McCormack nodded. "Tuesday." With that Draco walked off. If he was going on a fast, he'd have to prepare.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Draco left the castle and made his way to the forest. He figured if he stuffed himself full he wouldn't be so hungry later on. Besides, Pansy and Blaise were nagging him for being stupid and there was only so much of that he could take. He looked around through the trees and then truly looked around using his senses. He loved to hunt in the forest, the animals here were smart. It was a benefit from living in a forest that was sentient all on its own. In order to have any advantage he'd have to go high. Looking up, he spotted a branch about fifteen feet above him and jumped for it, pulling himself up. Quickly, he undid his robe and hung it there by his feet and then jumped to another branch a few feet higher. There was a snap and Draco's eyes were up in an instant. It was a deer. Deer tasted good-<p>

"Shit." Draco's eyes darted to the right where he'd heard the voice and narrowed when he didn't see anything. He took a deep breath and breathed out in surprise. _Potter_. He could smell him but... _Where is he?_ Listening carefully, he tracked the sound of footsteps, his eyes following his ears. He leaned forward and then jumped. The twenty foot drop from the tree was clear and he landed cleanly on his feet, his eyes searching the area before him. They narrowed on the sharp intake of breath behind him and he spun quickly wrenching at the air. An invisible cloth gave way to his grasp and fell to his feet. Harry Potter stood there startled. Draco sighed.

"What do you want?"

Harry bent to pick up his cloak and dusted it off before slinging it over his shoulder. Draco thought it looked weird that bits and pieces of his left side were missing but he didn't say anything no matter how disconcerting it was. "You need to call off this bet."

Draco walked off. "I believe that line should be spun to your other half, Potter."

Harry looked angry. "I tried talking to him. He won't do it unless you do."

Draco turned to face him. "What - upset your powers of seduction don't work anymore?" Then, his eyes narrowed. "You thought you could make _me_ break faster than him, is that it?" He scoffed. "You're good but you're not _that_ good, Potter." He walked up a small incline intent on disappearing over it.

Harry called out to him to make him stop. "No, look – it's stupid. Why are you even doing it? You said just before that he wasn't even worth your time. Why change your mind so suddenly?"

_Because of you, you complete idiot._ Draco walked back down the incline looking at the brunet with interest. "What do you see in him Potter? You deserve so much more than him. Even I would be better than that prick."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And you think you can give me what I deserve, when you're the one who brought me into this stupid bet in the first place?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I brought you in to make him _back out_. He wasn't supposed to accept it. If he were any kind of Hufflepuff _at all,_ he would have been shocked and dismayed." He smirked. "Like you were." He held in a grin at Harry's deep blush.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "You're being absolutely ridiculous. You're going to kill yourself, you realise? Most vampires can't go three days let alone five. If you don't die of thirst, you'll be expelled."

Draco turned and began walking back up the incline. "Careful, _Harry_. Almost sounds like you care." He turned back. "I suggest you get back up to the castle. I came out here for my last meal before I start 'fasting'. Don't want you to be unlucky enough to be dessert, do we?" With that, he disappeared over the other side.

* * *

><p>It had been three days already. Three days and Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Draco was pale. Much, <em>much<em> paler than usual and Steven, Ron and his friends all thought it was _funny_. The only partner he had on this was Hermione. She thought it barbaric what Steven was putting Draco through. She also thought it idiotic that Draco had even agreed to the foolishness to begin with. She'd thought him more mature than that. Since he'd come into his inheritance last year they'd heard neither head nor tail of the boy. He never instigated anything; he stayed away from any and all altercations. He'd even quit playing Quidditch, his new abilities being deemed an advantage over the competition.

Harry almost missed the boy's presence around him all the time.

He wasn't coming to the Dining hall anymore, probably because his state of hunger would be instantly recognisable to the teachers. Harry shut his eyes tight. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked resolutely to the Slytherin table. He ignored the calls and the looks and just sat down between Gregory and Vincent. The talk hushed and heads swivelled in his direction.

"I need to talk to him," he said looking directly at Blaise and Pansy who, for lack of better words, were Draco's keepers.

Blaise paused the progress of his fork and stared at him blankly, Pansy put down her drink. "Pansy, I think I'm hallucinating."

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "No, you're not," she said absently. "Go away, Potter." She made shooing motions with her hands.

Harry just folded his arms on the table. "I need to talk to him, give me your password."

All Slytherins within hearing range paused, and then started to laugh. All except Pansy and Blaise. Blaise placed his fork down and stared at him some more with his back straight. "You're an idiot."

Pansy was surveying him intently her eyes still narrowed in thought. Then, she shrugged. "He isn't in the dorms." At Harry's frown of confusion she elaborated. "He goes walking to take his mind off things every evening. He likes high places."

Harry nodded in thought before checking his watch, getting up and leaving the Hall.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Draco stayed in the common room that evening, not trusting himself out in public. He'd tried to study, to no avail, and hissed whenever the lack of blood in his digestive system edged his canines. After dinner, when the masses returned to their dorms, Draco lay down on the sofa in the common room stretched out lazily. He was so tired. He couldn't concentrate on his studies anymore and his skin was turning paler than normal. <em>Two more days left<em>. He'd been quoting this mantra to himself all day. It was a good thing this was a study week. He would have hated to deal with this _and_ go to classes as well. He turned over onto his back where he was positioned on the sofa, his head turning on the cushion. He was too lethargic to do anything else. His stomach hurt constantly now and all he wished for was it to stop.

His hand unconsciously massaged his abdomen. "I need a drink."

Not missing a beat, Blaise answered, "Glad you finally noticed." He didn't even look up from his book, showing just how much he wasn't concentrating on it.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, not yet," he said with obvious difficulty. "I need to get my mind off that. I need a drink and, by Merlin, if I don't get it in blood I'm getting it in alcohol." He stood up. "Get your coats." Pansy and Blaise watched him retreat to his dormitory to get his cloak. They surveyed the Slytherins left in the Common Room and shook their heads at them.

"We'll go this time."

They were practically carrying him back to the school four hours later, the restriction on magic outside of school stricter now that exams were around the corner. As they helped him trip up the stairs, they saw Potter walking back to his tower. "What the hell?" he said as he saw them coming through the front doors.

Pansy stared at him. "What, does nobody listen to the rule of curfew anymore?" she said and looked him up and down. "Do you and your boyfriend take it in turns to sneak out then?"

Harry, shifting, ignored that and rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you can talk?"

Pansy seemed to sense he wasn't biting. "We're with a Prefect," she said using her hand to demonstrate their Prefect's presence, in all his passed out glory.

Harry really wished he could cock an eyebrow like most of Slytherin seemed to have bred into them. "Your Prefect can hardly walk because... why can he hardly walk?" he said staring curiously at the man whose head fell forward, his hair obstructing his face.

Blaise readjusted Draco's arm. Draco's head bobbed up and down with the movement. He debated a second on whether or not he should tell him and then shrugged mentally. It was obvious anyway. "He's drunk."

Harry's eyes widened a fraction. "_What_?" He took in Draco's state of unconsciousness. "Are you sure you shouldn't take him up to the infirmary? Alcohol poisoning can be really harmful to a Vampire's bloodstream." He ignored their looks and walked up to the blond. He raised his head with two fingers under Draco's chin. Opening one of his eyes, he saw how bloodshot they were. "How many times has he done this?" he asked.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other. "Well..." Pansy began slightly unsure. "Since this bet began just tonight."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her words. "And before the bet?" Surprised looks greeted him this time. "I've had enough arguments and cryptic conversations with _him_ to know I always have to read between lines with you people. I've adopted it myself actually, it's a great way to _not_ lie." He crossed his arms waiting for an answer to his question.

Both of them flummoxed, Blaise managed a, "He..." before sighing. He gave in. "Only when he's upset."

Harry crossed his arms. "How many times would you estimate?"

Blaise frowned. "What are you, a MediWizard?"

Immediately, Harry backed up a pace. "No. Why would you say that?" He chuckled a little nervously and then turned around. "Come on, you _have_ to take him to Pomphrey." He turned back the way he came, making his way toward the Infirmary.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Why do _you_ have to come?"

Harry turned back a few paces in front of them. He smiled. "Do you want his drunkenness overlooked or not?" He waited for their silent conversation to end and walked on when they began to follow him.

Pomphrey was putting away a bunch of needles when Harry walked into the Infirmary. "Oh Harry, pet, did you leave som-" She then saw who followed behind him. "Oh dear, what do we have here?" she asked worriedly and gestured toward a bed.

"He's been drinking," he said as the School nurse began checking his pupils. She knew better than to check his vitals, those things were pointless when dealing with Vampires. As soon as she pulled up an eyelid, Poppy gasped suddenly and pulled away from Draco as if she'd been burnt. "When did this boy last _eat_?" she said dismayed.

Harry knew he couldn't look at the other two. "It's funny you should ask that."

Poppy watched him, her eyes narrowing at his round-about answer. "Really?" she said sharply. "I do hope the _answer_ is not as hilarious." She crossed her arms.

Harry sighed, not really knowing where to go with this so he just cut straight to the chase. "Madam Pomphrey, we just need to know how to get the alcohol out of his system."

She watched him carefully, and then swept her eyes over the pair of Slytherins standing by Draco Malfoy's bedside. "I sense I do not even want to know what's going on."

Pansy, finally, spoke up. "You don't."

Poppy cocked an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes skyward. She stood in silence as if she were debating over something in her head. Finally, after some moments, she gave in and sighed. "The only way to get the alcohol out, Mr. Potter," she said walking over to a supply cupboard and opening the doors. Harry frowned as he watched her, "is to get blood _in_." She surveyed them all before calling Harry over. Once he was within hearing range, she began to speak quietly. "I am beginning to see there is much more here than meets the eye." She looked over at the still form of the Vampire on her Infirmary bed. "Three stages have already passed. Fact of the matter is, if he does not eat soon, he _will_ die." She frowned, her gaze settling on Harry once more. "I do not condone this but I know you well enough to know if it were so incredibly dangerous, the Headmaster would already know. I am trusting you, Harry," she said quietly. She handed him a cloth bag, one of three he knew were in supply cupboards for difficult cases.

For the past three months, Harry had been training under Poppy Pomphrey in the field of medicine, an avenue he hadn't thought of before, but found he had a talent in. Every other week night, he'd take classes with the school nurse to prepare himself for the one and only extra course he would ever volunteer to take: 'Medical Wizardry'. Because of this, Harry knew that every medical professional had a cupboard like this. Harry, personally, had a cupboard in the Infirmary reserved just for his medical emergencies and, thanks to his sessions with the nurse, he now knew his way around it so he knew the bag he held contained three pints of his own blood, donated by him on days he had nothing else to do.

He'd woken up more than once to find himself hooked up to one of them through an Intravene spell. It usually only happened, though, when Poppy was not able to get him to swallow a blood replenishing potion. It wasn't often but it had happened before and Poppy was a woman who liked to be prepared. Harry stared down at his bag. _Case in point_ he thought to himself. He found it funny, that not two hours ago, he'd just started his lessons on intravenous drips using a model Pomphrey had from St. Mungo's. It was surprisingly easy, once he got over the fact if he missed a vein it would screw it all up.

Poppy soldiered on though and picked up a blue bottle Harry recognised from the days he'd donated the contents of the bags. "Once he has woken up, you _must_ get him to drink. _This_" she said gesturing to the bag with her eyes, "will guarantee he gets the nutrients he needs and ensure he doesn't kill you once he gets his jaws in but unless there is oral intake...

"I don't care why he hasn't been getting any food. I don't want to know and frankly, only because it's you, am I not asking based on duty anyway. All I know is, it has to stop." She gave him the small blue bottle and turned to their audience ignoring their jump as if they'd been trying to listen in. "A vampire not eating is extremely dangerous. The fact he's tried to replace it with alcohol is incredibly foolish. Now scatter, I want no ties to this whatsoever."

Harry stopped them as they got outside. "Follow me." He turned in a direction that had absolutely nothing to do with either the Slytherin or Gryffindor dorms. Pansy stood away from the three boys and paused when Potter led her two friends away.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other as they suspiciously followed. "Where exactly are we going?" Blaise asked him.

"There is no way that he can be around anyone, especially when I give him these." He gestured to the three bags of blood and the long thin tube Pansy held. She looked down at them not for the first time seeing Potter's name on them. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, not sure how she felt subjecting Draco to this, especially knowing how he felt about him. "I'm taking you to a room I know but all the stairs we have to take, we might get caught. There are passages we can take. No one will see us and, this way, Malfoy won't lose the bet."

Pansy stopped short. "You don't want him to lose?"

Harry turned to her, the light weight of Draco between himself and Blaise not much to dwell on. "This bet is stupid and dangerous. I don't care about him winning or losing, but he doesn't deserve to be expelled, nor does he deserve to die because _Steven_ is an idiot. This whole thing is completely mad." He continued on his way inadvertently tugging Blaise along. "I'm actually a little disappointed Malfoy fell for the bait in the first place." He scoffed. "Steven is just as stupid with all the bullshit he's been spewing about Malfoy not belonging here because of his nature. He seems to have forgotten one of my father's – and my – best friends just happens to be a fucking werewolf. Bastard," he added gruffly as he and Blaise navigated a narrow set of steps.

Pansy and Blaise were thinking over what he said and, by the time they reached a pale coloured stretch of wall and Harry handed Draco's arm over to Pansy to pace in front of it, they'd reached a decision.

Harry held open the door that suddenly appeared and the group walked inside. "You can put him down on the bed. I need to set this stuff up." Pansy let Blaise take over and watched as Harry started unscrewing and connecting the thin tubes.

She glanced at Blaise as he put Draco down, the ease with which he did it showcasing Draco's light weight. It made her stomach tie up in even more knots of worry. A returning stare from Blaise told her of his worry too. She saw him glance at Harry and then nod at her before his gaze drifted back to his friend passed out on the bed.

Making up her mind, Pansy cleared her throat. "Potter, there's something you need to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bet Your Arse (02/02)  
>Author: <strong>olimakiella<strong>  
>Rating: R<br>Pairing: H/D  
>Words: 7, 849<br>Warnings: This is H/D slash. No likey no readey. Fluff, major protectiveness and er… FLUFF  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. There's a quote in here from House MD, it's paraphrased but I still don't own it.<br>Summary: The stakes are high.  
>Author's Notes: Written for <strong>bryoneybrynn<strong>'s b'day.

Draco's eyes opened sluggishly and he squinted at the light that was coming in from the window. Opening his eyes he saw a room painted in a pale lilac. The walls were empty and the air smelled... different to what he was accustomed to smelling in the castle. Frowning, he groaned and turned over. It was only when he came into contact with a solid body that he stopped.

The pain was gone.

The chronic stomach pains he'd been getting and trying to numb with drink were gone. Had it worked? Was he in some drink-induced coma where the pain was non-existent? It was only when he looked up that he realised. Harry Potter was lying down next to him, head propped up on his hand staring down at him while the other hand lay across his waist. It felt very nice there, especially with his thumb stroking in idle circles.

"Good morning, Draco."

The last thing he remembered was downing his twenty-third shot of Fire Whiskey before blackness. Now, he was in a strange lightly coloured room lying down on a bed with Harry Potter, who, incidentally, was smiling at him as if he woke up like this every day. The stomach pains were nowhere to be found and the only hunger he felt was for breakfast, or early morning sex but it was usually the former that occurred, if he was lucky. There was only one logical explanation.

_I'm dreaming, then._

He finally relaxed and shut his eyes again. "Wow, these dreams are getting more realistic every time." _Merlin I can even smell him, _he thought to himself as he got comfortable.

Harry stiffened, not quite sure what to do. Draco was seriously burrowing himself in there. "Um, Draco-" Two fingers pressed softly against his lips.

"Shh," Draco mumbled, his fingers slipping back down to the bedding. "Sleepy. Can get to it later."

Harry's eyebrows raised, a small grin breaking out on his face. This was kind of _priceless_. Slowly, he reached for Draco's hand, the one with the Intravene spell still in place. He was quite proud of himself for being able to connect it properly and raised it to Draco's face. "Draco, open your eyes." Just as slowly, Draco's eyes teased open and Harry saw his eyes focus on him, the grey of his irises tightening to block some of the light. Then they focused on the spell and Harry saw all traces of tiredness gone.

"_What_... is _that_?" he said his hand freezing where it was. The long, thin tube led his eyes up to the bag which floated above the bed. Draco's eyes widened and he started sitting up. Harry watched him carefully, not sure where this was leading. A look of horror was slowly dawning on Draco's face and he didn't like the look of it. Draco took in a breath and shut his eyes tight. "It's... oh god, it's _you_." No wonder he could smell him so strongly. The bag was nearly empty. _No, no this isn't happening. I need to get out of here. _He looked around again. Now that the illusion of dreaming was gone, he was seriously disoriented.

Even worse, he spotted two more bags on the bedside table. Only one of them was full, the other completely empty. Harry's scent saturated the room, he felt dizzy. "Where the fuck am I?" He needed to get out of there. It had been a long time since he'd had human blood in him. Most of the time, he got his meals in the forest. It was not comfortable to suddenly have human blood on demand and wrapped up in a Gryffindor uniform. _Well, sort of_, he thought to himself, as he noticed the brunet only had on a shirt and his school trousers. He wondered why, since today was Sunday.

Harry was actually coming closer to him and Draco's vampiric nature sang in joy. He felt strong - stronger - than usual and his body was feeling the after-effects of a good meal without having tasted anything. It was like an empty victory and the vampire in him wished to rectify that, the source of his empty victory dangling deliciously in front of him. _So nicely packaged, too_. Draco's eyes zeroed in on Harry's neck, the collar of the Gryffindor's shirt open and _very_inviting. Draco balked and shuffled away. "I need to get out of here." He still couldn't see an exit though.

"Why?" Harry's voice was getting closer. Draco didn't bother trying to figure out why. He launched himself off the bed completely and moved to the window. _Damnit. _Fake.

"You - you don't understand. I can't... I'll kill you." Purposefully, Draco kept his gaze on the make-shift view. "Seriously, Potter, let me out, now."

Harry looked like he was entertaining a small child, despite their temper tantrum of the decade. "You won't kill me, I've made sure of it."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh? You've done this before?" He snuck a look over his shoulder long enough to see that Harry looked down. He scoffed and turned back. "Some expert."

Harry glanced back up at him, though his hands were now in his pockets and he seemed a little less confident. "Well I am, kinda, yeah. I was thirteen when I found out a good friend of mine was a werewolf. Now? Ask me any question on werewolves, I'll tell you the answer. Then, when I was seventeen, I found out someone in my year was a vampire." He smiled. "Now? Ask me any question." Harry stepped forward, emboldened by Draco's less than confident stance. "Really, it's okay, you won't hurt me." He was coming forward too fast and the scent of him was driving Draco crazy, even though he was turned away. When he couldn't take it anymore, Draco pushed him to get him to back off.

These past few days, any strength he had had disappeared with the amount of meals he'd been skipping. He remembered pushing Blaise off him when he'd tried to get him to stop drinking the night before and Draco had hardly bruised him. Apparently a night's worth of blood from the Chosen One being inserted into your veins could really turn that around.

Harry suddenly found his breath leave him as he flew across the room. He vaguely registered a gasp of shock and then Draco was there again after he'd landed smack-dab near the edge of the bed. He was in his face and growing more hysterical by the second, as he asked Harry over and over if he was alright. Harry couldn't really talk, as he pulled in a deep breath of air. Draco leaned over Harry and was slapping his face, extra careful not to slap him into next Tuesday. "Come on, Potter, say something."

When Harry was finally able to, he said "Wow, that's some arm you got there," as he tried to sit up. He slapped away Draco's hands when they tried to make him lie back down again. He rubbed his chest. It felt like someone had done a chest compression during CPR or something. It had hurt, but he was fine. _Damn, no wonder Voldemort is so obsessed with them, they're a great asset. _With that thought, he had a sudden urge to check for a Dark Mark, and was quite surprised that he hadn't done it while the blond was sleeping. However, Draco's current state stopped him.

Somehow, this vampire, in practical tears as he tried to open Harry's shirt to see if he was okay, mumbling '_Fuck_' whenever he tore off a button, made him figure there was nothing to worry about.

He looked down at his now exposed chest, suddenly noticing Draco's position as he straddled him trying to undo the last button. There was a partial handprint-shaped bruise forming. He glanced up to survey Draco's reaction. "Now I see why you left Quidditch. One nudge and I would have been history," he joked and placed a hand on the bed to keep his balance. The other rested on Draco's thigh.

Draco looked up at his face, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You're fucking _lucky_. If I had eaten breakfast, you would have gone through that wall," he said gesturing to the solid brick behind the bed-head. He scooted back, breathing deeply and Harry frowned. Draco was shaking.

"Hey, hey, hey now, I'm okay, see?" He gestured to himself. "Still alive."

Draco glared at him. "Yeah?" he said. "For how long?" He got up completely and stood on the carpeted floor. "Let me out, Potter. Please." There was a desperation in his voice that Harry responded to.

"I can't." He stood up too, knowing that the previous incident would stop Draco from trying too hard to push him. "Pomphrey _forbid _me from letting you go another day." Before Draco had a chance to respond, Harry cornered him against the wall, the quarter-filled bag of his blood smacking softly against the stone. Draco gasped and then tried to stop breathing completely.

"What, _the fuck_, are you _doing_, Potter?" though he practically growled it, there was a hysterical quality to Draco's voice.

"You need blood, Draco, and it has to be swallowed orally. This has gone on long enough."

Draco really wished he had it in him to push him away again, his hunger actually freezing him in place. Only the terror that he could actually kill another person kept him protesting. His eyes, however, remained glued to Harry's skin. "Pott... Harry, no, _please_."

Harry pushed himself forward. "Come on and drink, Malfoy, you're going to kill yourself."

Draco's hands, which had kept themselves to the wall, began to move haltingly toward Harry's waist. The brunet's forearms rested beside Draco's head that had plastered itself to the wall, his stance now _encasing _Draco completely. Draco refused to breathe. His hands tightened to fists and smacked themselves back to the wall, the stone cracking a little.

"I'm going to kill _you_ if you don't stop. And then I'll be expelled on the spot. It's against school rules for me to drink from anyone other than a donor." He chanced a glance. "I don't have any here. I _chose_not to have any. I don't want to be reliant on anyone. I'd rather hunt for my food, it's a form of independence and good training."

If he intended to scare Harry, it wasn't working. The Gryffindor smiled. "I read up on vampires. After all, you know DADA is my favourite subject – a passion really - and I'm very, _very _good at it." He pressed closer still and Draco gasped feeling his fingers begin to dig into the stone bricks when his lips touched the skin of Harry's shoulder. Bits of stone and concrete rattled to the floor. The scent of Harry's blood beneath the surface made its way through Draco's nostrils on his intake of breath and he moaned. He briefly, and desperately, wondered if he could claw his way out backward through the bricks.

"Oh? What did you learn?" he asked hoping to stall him as much as possible.

He could hear the smile in Harry's voice. "That vampires, especially the new ones, are very, _very_sensitive," Harry said in his ear. The heat from his breath made Draco tremble.

Draco shut his eyes. This wasn't fair. With one last feeble attempt Draco turned his head away only to come into contact with a warm forearm. He exhaled shakily over it and it moved.

Harry covered Draco's cheek with his hand. The blond had a lot of control over himself. Harry was going to have to be sneaky. The bag was almost empty. Quietly and very quickly, he used a spell Poppy had taught him. It was usually used only in emergencies (and on clothes) but Harry had seen the kinky aspect of it immediately. He was seventeen, after all. Who wouldn't want to strip as fast as possible? Perhaps, one day, he'd be able to use it in that capacity. For now, he slowly, he turned Draco's head toward him and took in the surreal lightness of his eyes. They were quite mesmerising.

"You're very stubborn," he said and then he kissed him.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. The feel of Harry's lips a new and altogether appealing sensation. The kiss gradually deepened and Draco couldn't help but think that the Gryffindor was preparing him for something, the tongue teasing at his lips to open gradually relaxing him a little. It was only when the sweet copper-tanged taste of blood entered his system via his mouth that he straightened. Harry, however, refused to let go and Draco's hunger refused to let him resist anymore. Now that blood was on his tongue, he could feel his canines elongate the urge to bite became irrevocably strong.

If he had been strong enough to resist he would have denied him, pushed him away, demanded to be let out, won the bet and washed the last couple of days completely out of his mind, but as Harry pulled his head back and locked his gaze with him... Draco felt himself become hypnotized.

So much so, that when Harry pulled him closer, held him tight and said, "Now, _bite _me." He did.

It was glorious and the moan that escaped him could not be helped. Draco could not describe how good it felt, nor how good it tasted. He drank, feeling the pulse of it hitting his tongue bluntly, the heartbeat against his chest echoing it, the hardness against his hip responding to it and thrusting against him.

How many times had he thought of this? _Longed _for this? Wished to pry McCormack away to feel Harry's arms around him, holding him tightly just like this? Harry had bent his knees so he'd have better access but his knees were getting tired, Draco knew, and the part of his brain still able to function had him pushing the other teen, leading them toward the bed so Harry could sit down. Once stabilised, Draco climbed on, straddling him and comfortably securing his arms around Harry's neck as he continued drinking. He sighed through a mouthful as he felt Harry's hands trace along his spine and settle in place around him.

He felt warm, warm and secure. He didn't know that he could feel this way and a fleeting thought made him wonder if this was how his father felt with his mother. Forgetting about it for a second he focused instead on pulling away. The feeding he'd gotten while unconscious had taken most of the edge off and he felt strangely full though he could not have taken more than a pint. Sealing the wound as best he could he rested his head on Harry's shoulder and breathed, the scent of the boy beneath him making him lightheaded. Even more so, were the kisses that he could feel on his neck and collarbone. He bit his lip wondering what exactly he had done to deserve this kind of torture.

"Don't you have a... McCormack somewhere." He couldn't call him a boyfriend, really, it took too much of him to admit it. He pulled back and stared at the face that had haunted many of his dreams lately. Those green eyes stared back at him unobstructed by glasses that Draco could see in his peripheral vision next to the empty bag of blood on the bedside table.

Harry kissed the corner of his mouth and turned them. They lay now across the bed and Harry looked down at him, around his face and at his hair that formed a halo-like shape around his head. "He's somewhere I suppose," Harry said smiling a little. "I doubt I'll be seeing much of him though. What with him being in Hufflepuff Tower and me breaking up with him and all." He moved back in slowly and paused only when Draco turned away.

"Why?" His hand moved to Harry's bicep, the thin tube being tugged along and the brief distraction had Harry looking up at the now empty bag that floated above their heads. He turned around and patted down the bed squinting as he searched for his wand. Draco watched him carefully, seeing the wand on the bed and wondered just how blind Harry really was. He leaned over and picked it up. Instead of handing it over, however, he aimed it at him. Harry just stared at him waiting, apprehension showing only when Draco opened his mouth to whisper a spell.

There was a few second pause as Harry blinked a few dozen times, his eyes watering. When he was fully able to focus, he looked down at his hands, turning them over and then stretching them out as far as he could.

He didn't have to squint.

It was eyes full of wonder that stared at Draco then. "Thank you. Seriously, thank you. No one has ever had the magical strength it takes to perform that spell and I never wanted to ask Dumbledore if he would." He looked around the room. "It's nice not to have to squint at everything for a while though."

Draco frowned a little. _What the hell are you talking about? For a while?_

Harry's gaze settled on him once more. He smiled and then took a hold of one of Draco's hands, which had settled beside his head on the covers. Casting a finite on the spell, the empty blood bag fell with a soft thump. Harry leaned and placed the empty bag with the other on the small chest of drawers.

"You're not hungry?" he questioned and nodded when he saw Draco shake his head.

"Why did you dump him?" Draco asked again.

"You're not happy about it? It was you who said I could do so much better." Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "I dumped him because of you." Draco didn't dare allow himself to hope. "Because of what you said."

That didn't really tell him anything. "When?"

"Last week." He didn't elaborate but Draco's look had him at least adding: "He wasn't meeting _me _the night he confronted you – when you went to hunt."

They lay there with Harry on top of him telling his story. Feelings of foreboding draped over Draco as he listened to Harry tell him about confronting McCormack and the bastard admitting to infidelity. He tuned out for a while, not really interested in the details, more planning the death of the idiot Hufflepuff who didn't know a good thing when he had it. It was only when he heard Pansy's name, that he began to listen again. "...she's really rather scary when it comes to you." Harry looked directly into his eyes and Draco froze, knowing they saw him perfectly clear. "Not much of a hardship though, doing what she says. I know a good thing when I see it." Though Draco didn't know what he meant, he did not resist when, ever so gently, Harry kissed him, pressing and slightly pushing his mouth over his.

Taking his top lip between his own, Draco encircled his arms around Harry and allowed the brunet to blanket him with his body. He really was very warm. The simple motion seemed to stir something in Harry, who sighed contentedly and eased his arms around Draco, letting his weight fall on him. It allowed him to deepen the kiss even further so Draco could still taste the metallic remnants that had started this when he felt Harry's tongue softly flick against his lower lip. He focused on that tongue, wrapping his own around it and pulling it into his mouth with a moan. This act of sudden passion startled Harry, but he did not fight it. Instead, he gave in and let his mouth be assaulted by the older male. They turned over, Draco's weight feeling comfortable as it settled on top of him. The blond's legs parted so their torsos lay flush and he tightened his hold on him, his fingers splayed across Draco's back. He let his hands smooth over the contours of Draco's body, over the inward slope of his lower back and over the clothed globes of his arse.

There was something about the way that Draco's body moulded into his that was making him very happy – it was perfect.

Then Draco sat up, and Harry loved that position even better. There was a crazed look in Draco's eyes as his shirt was pushed apart again. Draco's hands stroked upward and Harry saw him bite his lip as his eyes worked over the bruise on his chest that was a little darker now. Harry sat up, causing Draco to scoot back a little, and kissed him again to get his eyes, and his mind, off it.

"Tell me…" They parted, a hair's breadth between them and Draco murmured over his lips, "You need to tell me that you won't regret this later. Please." Draco swallowed hard around the lump in his throat those words had conjured. In response, Harry took up each of Draco's hands and undid the buttons at his cuffs in turn, all the while maintaining eye contact. He then took a hold of Draco's shirt at the hem.

"Never." With that he tugged the shirt up and over Draco's head. His mouth was covered as soon as the shirt was clear and Draco gasped, a little surprised at the sudden attack. His hands found their way into Harry's hair. Careful not to root it out, his fingers tightened at the feel of Harry thrusting upward bringing their clothed cocks into contact each time. When he couldn't take it anymore, his hands made a beeline for Harry's school trousers. He undid the buttons one by one, and raised up to allow Harry to take them off.

_This is actually happening_, he thought to himself as he too was divested of the rest of his clothes. He couldn't believe it, not even when he settled back down in Harry's arms and Harry's wand was aimed at his arse.

Harry felt Draco shiver at the feel of the spell. Tossing his wand aside, he decided to remedy that. The lubricant the spell created was always cold, he'd felt it in his hand countless times. Harry spread the cheeks of Draco's arse apart with his fingers and eased his middle finger in between them. Draco sucked on his bottom lip when Harry's long finger breached his hole, his breath hitching.

Draco slowly dropped his hands from his hair and, moulding them to his skin, eased the shirt off his shoulders. Harry melted against him as he felt Draco's hands running over the vertebrae of his spine. Draco splayed his fingers over Harry's hot skin and aimlessly buried his nose into Harry's hair, getting lost in the thickness and fresh smell of it. Harry continued to thrust his fingers in, spreading them apart and going deeper with each turn. He raised his head a little to draw his tongue over the exposed skin of Draco's neck and felt Draco inhale sharply, moving his lips hips back and forth to relieve the pressure. When he finally took his fingers out, feeling every muscle contract around him, he moaned as he replaced them with his cock, burying himself by increments until he was balls deep in the blond. It felt _perfect_.

Then Draco tightened around him.

He threw his head back, his breath leaving him, and dug his nails into pale skin as his body felt a pleasure like never before. He was sure he could sense Draco smiling at him, his hands stroking through is hair as he murmured something into his ear to calm him down. He found Draco's hands, shaking off the trance he seemed to be in and turned them over landing Draco on his back on the covers. He pulled them up over his head, entwining their fingers and thrust as deep and as hard as he could.

Harry was kissing him and pounding into him and Draco couldn't think about more than one thing at once. He really hoped this wasn't a dream. Merlin knew he'd had enough of this nature to be able to doubt himself. Feeling something above his head, he looked up. Harry's thrusting was taking them into the headboard. Managing to manoeuvre his hands out of Harry's grasp, he held on to it to lever himself, and stop his head from bumping into it repeatedly, as Harry thrust into him. Then, he keened because his strong hold now caused the thrusts Harry made feel deeper than they actually were and they were _exquisite_. Draco found himself giving into whining as Harry hit his prostate. With the paced, deep movements, Draco's breath started to lose its rhythm, becoming sharp, sudden gasps. He started rubbing himself frantically, knowing he wasn't going to last long.

Harry was lost. There was no way he was going to be able to stop himself from coming at this rate. Draco was tight and hot and he enveloped him completely, squeezing at all the right times in _all_ the right places. Draco's skin was hot, the total opposite of what Harry thought he would feel when he touched him. He was glad. Draco always seemed so untouchable. The old adage was that people always want what they can't have and Draco was right up there on the list of the unattainable. But, oh, how Harry wanted him. The looks at the fumbled words and the _dreams_... Harry was surprised the desire wasn't written all over his face. He felt Draco reach for his cock between them, stroking himself to completion and Harry moaned knowing he was close too. _Nothing could feel as good as this, _he thought to himself.

And then Draco came. And with his orgasm he clamped down like a vice.

"_Fucking Christ_!" Harry hissed at the tight hold that forcibly milked his orgasm from him. He came immediately, thrusting as deep as he could before he finally collapsed in a heap of jelly. He moaned quietly when the last flickers of his orgasm shot through his body making him twitch. Dark spots could be seen from the corners of his eyes.

Draco came down from the intense high and continued to stare at the ceiling, feeling content and relaxed. His body was tired and his mind and conscience were non-existent in this newly-found state of nirvana. Harry's weight on him wasn't a pressing issue at the moment, it was more comfortable than anything else.

"I think I'm dead," he heard and began to chuckle. Harry still hadn't moved so he did him a favour and rolled him to the side before returning to his position staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Pansy and Blaise were in the Slytherin common room. Both still had on their coats, having not changed or gone to bed for the night. Worry had kept Pansy up, though Blaise had fallen asleep some time ago, his head resting on her lap. There was no way that she would be able to sleep, she was too worried. Last she'd seen Draco, he was near death and close to alcohol poisoning. She had no idea how Blaise had managed to nod off. With a deep sigh she looked up at the ornate clock that hung above the mantelpiece in the Slytherin common room. It ticked rhythmically, each second grating on her nerves until she couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Blaise!" she blurted out and stood up, unceremoniously flinging Blaise off her.

The dark-skinned boy sat up straight, eyes wide and startled. "I'm awake, I didn't do it." He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes. Groaning he held his head. "Fuck, what _time _is it?" he said, his eyes screwed shut as if he were in pain.

Pansy ignored him. "I'm worried."

He looked up at her and then rested back against the chair. A deep put-upon sigh escaped him. "Okay, this is more important," he stated and fought back his yawn. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and waited.

"He isn't back yet. I need to see for myself that he's okay." She stared at him.

Blaise stared back, albeit a little blearily. "And you woke me up because..." This time, Pansy glared at him. "Of course I'll go with you, Pansy," he deadpanned and stood when she began to walk toward the Slytherin entrance.

The entrance was reclosed soon after, however, when they both witnessed Draco being snogged to the tonsils by none other than Harry Potter himself.

Pansy was standing still, Blaise just behind her, in shock. Blaise recovered first.

"Well, he certainly looks alive." He turned and began walking toward the dorms.

That is, until, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" cut through the empty common room. Blaise paused on the stairway down to this dorm room. Turning, he watched her strangely.

"He's alive. And judging from the grin that's splitting his face, he's also happy. I'm going to-" That glare pierced him once more. "-sit here and wait for him to come inside, of course." He walked back to the sofa with his arms crossed. Pansy sat herself next to him. "You're not his mother."

She crossed her arms too and huffed in annoyance. "I may as bloody well should be." She turned her head toward the entrance. "Idiot doesn't know half of what's good for him," she said turning back.

"You're the one who told Potter he was in love with him."

"And he uses this to get into his pants? Well, everyone is entitled to one mistake per life time, at least." She glared. "Out all night and snogging all morning, obviously Gryffindor's can't be trusted."

Blaise sighed. "Neither can Slytherins."

Pansy snorted. "Or Hufflepuffs."

Blaise laughed quietly at her words. "Do I mention Ravenclaws?"

Pansy shook her head. "Goes without saying. All those books, they're way too smart for their own good." She looked to the entrance again. "What the fuck are they doing out there?" she said irritated.

Blaise yawned. "Do I have to answer that, seeing as you just answered it yourself?" They sat in silence for a while longer. "Aren't you just going to yell at him, am I even needed for this intervention?"

Pansy turned and glared at him. "Just sit there and be quiet." With a huff, Pansy stormed to the entrance and opened it, clearing her throat loudly enough for Draco to hear.

"It's seven in the morning and in case you've forgotten, the bet that everyone knows about is still on. If you don't want to start even _more _rumours, I suggest you get inside." She opened the entrance wider, the stone sliding noisily.

She watched as the two boys parted for air and rolled her eyes when they began whispering. But with one final kiss, Potter was gone. Quite literally, he actually disappeared. Draco walked toward her, his glare on in full enforcement ignoring her completely and walking inside. Upon seeing Blaise sitting down, looking upset and tired he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Merlin, what the hell is this, a lecture?" he looked at Blaise knowing that if he wanted a straight answer he was the one to go to.

Blaise returned his stare. "I'm not needed for this intervention," he said snippily. "I'm just going to sit here and shut up."

Right. So, this was Pansy's idea. He turned to the witch and waited. "Well?"

Pansy was giving him an eye up and down. When she settled on her answer she nodded. "You're alive and well. I'm glad for that. He seems to have kept his promise at least." Her arms were crossed as she approached him.

Draco looked down at himself, his eyes travelling the length of him in the same way Pansy's had. He wondered what she saw. "Well-"

"You had sex with him didn't you?" Her finger pointed at him dangerously.

Draco's vocal chords promptly stopped working. He turned to Blaise, for help, who cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not needed for this intervention." His eyes said he was certainly interested in the content though.

He was on his own then. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Pansy's eyes were suddenly glassy. She seemed to be gathering herself before she spoke. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into? What you're setting yourself up for?" Her voice was a whisper.

There was a sigh behind him and he turned to see Blaise stand up and walk over to them. "She wants you to be careful. I believe that's the aim of all this hysterical nonsense." He raised a hand to rub his neck. "If you ask me, this is just too much trouble to go through for one Gryffindor. You sure you shouldn't just get yourself a girlfriend or something, instead? Much less trouble."

Pansy, who'd gotten her voice under control and thankful for the distraction while she did it whacked Blaise on the arm. "He's gay, Blaise. He's accustomed to partners who don't need a _map _to find the treasure, if you know what I mean."

"Maps can be bought." He looked at Draco. "Or drawn, if he's patient and up for it."

Pansy smirked at him. "She'd still need a shovel."

Blaise shrugged and waved a hand in the air. "He could _buy _a shovel."

Pansy smirked and looked over to Draco, who was decidedly red. "Maybe, but it's always more fun to use someone else's, isn't it, Draco?"

"I am standing _right _here," he said but he couldn't stop the smile that was threatening.

"Bet Harry had a nice one, eh?" Blaise said smiling. He bent his wrist at an angle. "Good and _angled_ to... you know, _shovel _the most dirt." He winked. Draco wished he could push him. Pansy did it for him and he thanked her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, if I can have permission to sleep now," Blaise said and eyed Pansy warily. She waved him off and he bowed mockingly before finally going to bed.

She felt a hug and accepted it gracefully turning in his arms to face him. "I'll be careful," she heard in her ear.

"Good," she said still in his embrace. "If he breaks your heart, I break his legs. Got it?" She stood back and pointed her finger threateningly at him. He nodded. "You just pass that on to him." She parted from him walking toward her own dorm room really hoping that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning Steven McCormack was walking through the school corridors with his friends when Ron Weasley walked up to him. "Hey, Steve, you seen Harry? He didn't come in last night." Steven frowned. "I only ask because last we heard, you were still his boyfriend," Ron said cleverly as if Steven were trying to deny it. "Plus, you're wearing his jumper," Ron grinned.<p>

Steven looked down. The red jumper was Harry's favourite and he'd let Steven wear it once when it was cold out. He looked up at Ron and smiled after deliberating some. "Yeah, he went down to Hogsmeade for something, said he wanted to be ready for tonight. We call the bet tonight but I have a feeling Malfoy's lost already." Ron grinned and shook his head.

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys later then. Tell him I was looking for him, would you?"

Steven nodded. "Will do." He continued down to breakfast with his housemates. As he turned the corner, though, he bumped into Malfoy. "Well, lookie here. What's the matter, Malfoy? The lack of blood making your eyes water?" He was confused when Draco took a deep breath but laughed anyway when he looked like he was about to throw up. "I suggest you find yourself a bathroom. Don't give me another reason to laugh at you." He looked to his friend in smug satisfaction when Malfoy took off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Pansy was going to kill Harry <em>Fucking <em>Potter.

"This Grindelwald impression is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." Blaise was leaning against the Quidditch locker room entrance, in full gear from practice, as Pansy continued knocking and throwing spells at the entrance attempting to break in. Draco had stormed in there during Quidditch practice, face red and blotchy from crying, and locked it behind him before Blaise even had a chance to ask him what was wrong. The rest of the team had gone up for breakfast due to the fact none of them could break his locking spell. Blaise wasn't sure whether he should tell Pansy or not but he wasn't certain how to deal with these things like Pansy was. It was Tuesday morning, though; the day the bet had to be called. Draco had only locked himself in the Quidditch locker room for two hours. Maybe he was just venting.

Suddenly remembering something, Blaise stood up straight. He held Pansy's shoulder and told her to back away. "What? What for?" she said. This whole ordeal was getting her upset too. He rolled his eyes.

"When we were six, Draco had snits like this. He was only able to do one spell then. And he used it to lock himself in a closet."

"A closet?"

Blaise looked at her. "I know, the connotations are endless but it was pretty powerful, not even the house elves could get in. His dad was pretty proud of him." He took out his wand. "Recludo!" The door swung open and Blaise pocketed his wand finding the sudden heat that hit him a little strange. Pansy was about to say something but, frowning, Blaise put up his hand to quiet her. "You hear that?"

She stopped and listened. Sobbing. They walked quickly through the boiling hot room and stopped at the showers.

Steam accosted them and they knew the shower was on hot. The shower curtains were wide open and pushed against the wall. On the floor of the shower sat Draco, holding his fully clothed knees against his chest. Pansy went to shut off the water when Draco stopped her, putting his hand over the faucet. They stared for a second debating before her hands went to the cold tap instead. Both she and Blaise sat on either side of him. The tiles were scolding hot but they sat and bore it out until they could get used to the temperature.

"What happened?" Blaise said never having seen his friend look like this before.

Draco's eyes were wide open and blank looking, his mouth quivering and spilling out small sobs. The shower splashed over him, penetrating his completely saturated clothes. Pansy slipped off her shoes and threw them outside of the stall. Without even looking at them, Draco began mumbling. "He lied to me. Mc-" his breath hitched and he dropped his head on his knees. "He never broke up with him."

"How do you know?"

Draco shook his head. "He smells of him. McCormack went to breakfast _smelling_ of him. He told Weasley he'd just left him to go to Hogsmeade. I could smell Harry _all over him_." His hands went into his hair and grabbed at it, his soul sounding as if it were being rendered via his mouth. "It hurts," he said brokenly, "_so bad_," he added in a whisper. "I can't get him _off_me." His hands were moulding themselves to his face, rubbing his skin red as if trying to wash something off. Pansy had an idea what it was. She carefully wrapped her arm around Draco, and pulled him close.

* * *

><p>There he was, speaking to that ginger-haired giant and grinning bemusedly at whatever he was saying. As they got nearer, Pansy overheard the last part of their conversation. "Ron, I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade at this time of the day anyway, everywhere is closed."<p>

Just hearing his voice made her blood boil. She grabbed Blaise's broom from his hand and ran.

Harry only saw her swing and had enough sense left to yell 'Duck' before she hit Ron too. "_Whoa_, what the fuck, Parkinson!" The broom missed both of them, however, as Blaise managed to get it out of her hands before she did any damage. He held her back, his arm slipping around her waist to prevent her from jumping the Gryffindor. Her wet hair swung in her face as she glared at him.

She screamed, frustrated that she couldn't hit him properly and swiped her hair back. "You're a bastard! You're a _fucking_ bastard and I cannot believe we actually _believed _you."

"Oi!" Ron began angrily before Pansy smacked him across the face. "Fuck off! I can do so much worse," she screamed at him as Blaise held her back.

"Ron, go on, I can take care of it." Harry was watching the soaked-through pair. He edged away from Pansy and her unrestrained fury being barely held in check by Blaise's arms. She was glaring at him in such anger, he was a little afraid. As Ron walked off, massaging his cheek, Harry leaned against the wall preparing himself for what was coming.

Pansy shook Blaise off, no calmer than before but Blaise was sure she wouldn't attack the boy, yet. "You – you just don't care how badly you hurt a person, do you?"

"What are you-"

Pansy's eyes became so solemn, her tone so deadly. "You shut the fuck up before I kill you where you stand." She was pointing at him and Harry stopped moving, no doubt in his mind that she was serious. "You track him down, screw up his entire world, _screw him_and then go back to your boyfriend? What in all of Merlin's fucking glory is wrong with you? What has he done to you that would warrant this? What could you possibly blame him for that would motivate you to fuck with him like this?" She waited. "You can talk now."

Harry unfortunately had no idea what to say except, "What are you talking about?"

Pansy's face changed and it was so scary, Blaise actually stood in front of her. He felt her tighten her fists in his Quidditch cloak behind him, her head resting against his shoulder blade and let her calm herself down with deep breaths as he continued. "Potter, your supposed ignorance tells me either one of two things. One: That you are, indeed, the spoiled selfish bastard that you always came across as. With that I can then find no fault, or remorse, in letting Pansy go and giving her an alibi later." He saw Harry's eyes widen a little. "Or two: You don't actually know what I'm talking about -" his eyes narrowed and then he turned his head a little, indicating he was talking to the both of them "- and in that case Pansy will _calm_herself and save the anger for the person who deserves it." His head cocked to the side. "Which is it?" He was watching Potter closely as he'd done throughout this whole exchange.

Harry stood up straight aiming to take full advantage of the fact he now had the floor. "Okay, first of all, I didn't screw him over. He told me on Sunday that he wanted time to think and I gave it to him. I'm _still_ giving it to him. Two: who the _fuck_ told you I went back to Steven? I haven't even _seen_him since Sunday."

Pansy stepped out from behind Blaise. She stood still, just staring him down. "If you're lying to me-"

"I'm not lying!" Harry said defending himself.

Pansy looked away from him and then went to lean against the wall herself. Breathing deeply a few times she shut her eyes and then opened them to look down the corridor. "What are we going to do with him Blaise?" she asked sounding like she was ready to give up on their best friend.

"What exactly has he done?" Harry asked.

He looked between the two Slytherins who were conversing silently and snapped his eyes to Blaise when he said. "He's leaving school early."

Harry was confused. "But... he won, why is he leaving?" Again, he switched between the two of them with his eyes. "Can't you just ask him to stay?" Harry suggested but stopped when, tiredly, Pansy started to laugh.

"No use, already tried. He's built up these walls," she said, her hands going crazy trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

Blaise nodded when Harry looked to him. Pansy seemed to have been done with her explanation. "Not real ones but the scary thing is, they're still very good at keeping things out, including his friends."

There was that laugh again. "_Everyone_," Pansy added turning her head and then her body to him. She got into his face and poked him hard in his shoulder. Harry saw how bad it really was in her eyes. She was hurt because Draco had shut them out, possibly completely this time. "Except you. And that doesn't only scare him, it hurts him because everything you do, chips away at them, everything. And now. He's leaving because of you. You don't deserve him." She walked off.

"But exams-"

"Our examinations are Ministry mandated. The school is just a formality." Blaise seemed disappointed. "It's too late. He's packing right now and then he's going to Dumbledore to tell him he drank from a student."

"He won't believe him." Harry knew Dumbledore.

Blaise sneered. "With a pensieve memory, he would. He wouldn't have a choice."

"Blaise!" they both turned to see Pansy waiting for him. He began to walk to her but then paused and looked back to him. He looked contemplative. "You know, you don't know what you've lost. With all his infallibility, his coldness, his '_superpowers_'," he said making quotation marks in the air awkwardly because of his broom. "He would have _worshipped_you." He shook his head at him and then turned away meeting up with Pansy further up the corridor. She gave Harry one last dirty look and, when Blaise put his arm around her to turn her around, she let him and walked off.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked around finally spotting Ron by the fireplace with Seamus. Hermione saw him first.<p>

"Harry, Where were you last night? We were worried," she asked him as she came down from the girl's dorm.

He looked up at her, eyes following her down the stairs. "Hmm? Oh, Order meeting, sorry. I didn't know it would run that late. I ended up spending the night at Grimmauld." Her turned from her - now satisfied - nod and focused on his other best friend that was frowning at him. "Ron! Can I have a word?" He walked up to the boys dorm and left the door open. When Ron walked in, he shut the door behind him. "Mate, what was that about downstairs? Parkinson looked ready to murder you."

Harry nodded. "She was – still is actually – but, later, okay? Ron. I need you to explain to me exactly why you were telling me off for going to Hogsmeade without telling you?"

* * *

><p>Steven was walking with his friends by the lake. They'd just come from lunch and he had to get back up to the castle for three to find out whether or not Malfoy had lost the bet. He smiled to himself. Of course he'd lost, no way could any vampire go for five days with nothing to eat. If he did, Steven was a bit surprised the tosser was still alive, let alone sane. He fiddled with the cuff of the jumper sleeve he was wearing. It was Harry's favourite and one of the few that actually fit him properly.<p>

Steven hadn't taken it off since Sunday. He was a little upset that Harry had broken it off so suddenly after that long speech he'd given him about cheating, bigotry and hypocrisy on Sunday morning. It was a bit of a shock that Ron was asking him where Harry was. As far as he knew Harry wasn't even talking to him. Then again, why hadn't Harry told his best friend they'd broken up? Earlier, he honestly had no idea where Harry was, but he wasn't about to let Ron know that. Maybe Harry was having second thoughts. It was a study week, maybe he'd gone to Hogsmeade.

Tuning back into what his friends were taking about, he realised they'd been trying to get his attention for a while.

"You little _shit_."

Steven McCormack turned around and smiled at hearing Harry's voice, though what he said was a little off-putting. Then the smile was wiped completely off his face when a solid punch sent him to the ground.

* * *

><p>Harry waited by the gargoyle. He'd seen Draco go up there not two hours ago. He knew the blond wouldn't stop when he called him but he'd done it anyway watching hopelessly as Draco took the winding staircase two at a time. He was sitting on the floor waiting, watching the skinned knuckles of his right hand and the red jumper on his lap when the stairs started to move again. He stood up as quickly as he could but even that wasn't enough when Draco stormed straight past him.<p>

"You could at least let me explain before you jump to conclusions." He said it quietly but he knew Draco could hear him. He knew it even when the blond turned and suddenly Harry found himself plastered to the wall with Draco's hand at his throat.

"What did you _do_?" Draco looked livid.

"Did he expel you?" Harry asked. If he had, Harry'd sent Dumbledore that letter for nothing.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "No. And he said it was against the law for him to let me leave so close to my examinations. He wouldn't even let me show him-"

"Steven lied." The grip around his neck, if anything, got tighter. _Wow_"I can – I can't breathe."

Draco sneered. "_Good._" But he let him go and walked away.

"Fine. Run away. Forget the fact that I _love_ you and everything." _Oh, he's fast_, Harry thought when we found himself once more attached to the wall. This time, Draco's finger aimed dangerously at his face.

"Don't you fucking _dare_use that against m-" He'd stopped only because Harry brought a red jumper up to his face. "And what the fuck is this for?"

"This," Harry said throwing it at him, "is the fucking reason you could smell me _all over him_," he said frustratedly quoting Pansy's words. He'd done a little research of his own to try and understand what the fuck was going on. Slytherins coming at him with brooms-come-baseball bats was not something he wanted to encounter again. "Steven is an bigoted idiot, who doesn't know when to quit. I broke up with him on Sunday morning before I even met you Sunday evening with your stupid idea to get slashed and give yourself alcohol poisoning." Harry took a deep breath. He felt like screaming. "The fucking men I'm attracted to - _honestly_." Harry threw his arms up in the air and shook his head, thoroughly irritated.

Draco ran his hands over the jumper that he really did see McCormack wearing earlier on. He frowned when he noticed a dark spot. "There's blood on it." He looked up at Harry.

Harry glanced over. "Yeah, I broke his nose," he added dismissively still distracted by the fact he was in this ridiculous situation.. "He's in the Infirmary right now." Draco's eyebrows rose and he couldn't help the tell tale smirk that bloomed on his face.

Harry scoffed and walked up to him pointing his own threatening finger at him. Draco noticed the skinned parts of his knuckles. The smirk didn't drop. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face too, I'm being serious here." Draco looked down again at Harry's finger and cocked an eyebrow at it. The awareness that Harry hadn't lied to him lifting the depression he'd felt earlier off his shoulders. It made him feel lighter. Harry stepped in closer. "And I know that me poking you, and pushing you has absolutely no effect on you whatsoever but _just this once_can you pretend it does." With that, Harry shoved him against the wall taking great satisfaction in the exhalation of air he heard escape Draco's mouth (even if it was a bit forced) and kissed him, as hard as he could.

When they parted, Draco was staring at him. "So it isn't true?"

Harry groaned. "No. I don't even understand how you could think it is. I don't lie about things like that. I actually try not to lie at all, if I can help it. Next time you hear something and get upset, can you just come and ask me about it?" Harry said to him.

Draco smiled and kissed him again. "I will if you promise not to upset me."

Though he was smiling, Harry could see and feel the seriousness behind his words. "I can promise you I will do my best never to upset you again. I'm a Gryffindor, we always stand by our word." Silently, the blond descended upon his lips, joining their mouths with a sweet kiss. Harry didn't bother to swallow the moan that built in him. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and then down his back, pulling Harry closer. Harry took another step, this time plastering the both of them to the wall, closing any and all spaces between them.

"Mmm, promise me something else," Harry suddenly said parting from Draco' mouth.

"You clearly overestimate my powers of self control, Harry." Harry ignored him and waited for Draco to agree first, knowing the blond was curious to what was important enough to stop a kiss like _that_. When Draco finally rolled his eyes and nodded with a small, curious smile, he continued.

"If we ever have another argument, and by some miracle I manage to upset you anyway, would you send Blaise for me instead of Pansy?"

~Fin~


End file.
